universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PortAdventure New York
PortAdventure New York is a theme park that's located in Universal Manhattan Resort '''at Lower Manhattan, New York. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal a Comcast company, InvestIndustrial, & Viacom, Inc. (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Development Of The Park The development started around the same time as Universal Mediterrània, and was decided upon once the holidays of 2002 started. (Dec. 2002) Around this time, Universal asked a company called KKR about having an investment in this new concept park. KKR agreed to own a 30% share in this new park. KKR lost interest in the park in 2005, and 9 years later gained interest again, and bought a 40% share in 2014. InvestIndustrial joined stakes much after they bought a share, 2016 to be exact. Themed Zones '''Upcoming: Current: * Mediterrània * The Lost Continent - Themed to mythology * Italy ** Winx Planet * Far West * México * China ** Kung Fu Panda's Kingdom * Africa ** Madagascar - An area based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar. Opening date: September 15, 2008. * Polynesia * Sesame Street Beach * Bird Island - Themed to Angry Birds Overview Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more Mediterrània The first section of the park, themed to Mediterrània * Furius Baco - an Intamin hydraulically launched steel roller coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Opening Date: * Port de la Drassana * Estació del Nord * TBA The Lost Continent * Poseidon's Fury * Spyro The Dragon's Laser Blasters * The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad * The Mystic Fountain * Dueling Dragons * Flying Unicorn * TBA Italy * TBA Winx Planet * Believix - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Winx Club. Opening Date: January 30, 2012 * Fairy Spark Magic - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Winx Club. Opening Date: January 30, 2012 * TBA Far West * The Wild, Wild, West Stunt Show * Stampida * Tomahawk * Silver River Flume * Grand Canyon Rapids * Runaway Mine Train * Penitence Station * TBA México * Hurakan Condor * El Diablo - Tren de la Mina * El Secreto de los Mayas * Yucatán * Armadillos * Los Potrillos * Serpiente Emplumada China * Dragon Khan - A B&M sit-down coaster similar to the one in spain * Shambhala * Angkor * Cobra Imperial * Tea Cups * Driving School * The Spirit of China - '''A Circle-Vision 360 documentary. '''Kung Fu Panda's Kingdom * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest * Kung Fu Academy * Pandamonium * Skadoosh Africa * TBA Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Crazy River Adventure! * Escape from Madagascar * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild * MAD Jungle Jam * Madagascar Mad Pursuit! * Penguin Air Polynesia * Tutuki Splash * Dino Escape 4D Experience * Kontiki * Canoes Europe * TBA. Sesame Street Beach * Big Bird Bounce * Cookie Monster Cup Carousel * Elmo's Sea Subs * Ernie's Big Dive * Grover's Flight School * Oscar's Sweep the Beach * Zoe's Sub Splash Bird Island * TBA Events Parades PortAdventure Park Hours Incidents and Controversies Trivia Each Lands' Canon Story Each Lands' Design Gallery TBA